Love of a Champion
by tillowygoodness
Summary: What if things had been different, what if good had triumphed when it mattered? Obviously I own nothing, I'm not Joss Rated for character death because that's what people seem to do here?


Love of a Champion

"If we save Fred, thousands die" Angel had spoken the words, and they haunted Spike. He would kill for Fred, he would kill every demon in the world and the Senior Partners to boot, and anyone who tried to stop him, but this wasn't something he could punch. Spike raged, he screamed at the Deeper Well and cursed every god that was or had been. And then, in the throes of his fury, a thought came to him, with a warm little light in his mind, as though some benevolent Power, perhaps Cordelia, had planted the notion inside of him.

"Hey, Drogon, I have a question for you!" The protector of the Well wheeled around, fury and murder in his eyes…only to stop in his tracks when he saw Spike's, the vampire would GLADLY go to war over this, and Drogon had a moment of doubt about whether he could win. He fought back his anger, and in the calmest voice he could manage, asked "yes vampire, what is it?"

"This demon, this, Illyria, you said that you can't draw the wanker back into the Well without wiping out a continent. What about moving the blasted thing, could you do that? Could you draw Illyria straight into another person?"

"Yes, but it would only be a trade, that person would die in a matter of hours, maybe less, and it would be impossible to draw the demon out again. Illyria would be born again in them…..or possibly the demon in a vampire would fight enough to destroy the body and Illyria would return her…but at what cost? There would be no saving that person!"

"Obviously"

"And their soul would be utterly destroyed, no afterlife"

The room got dead silent for half a heartbeat, then Angel and Spike spoke in impressive unison

"Draw the demon to me, no ME, no you ass, I get the demon!"

Drogon interjected "why would you both want this? To have your soul destroyed is an utter end, no afterlife, no true peace, you cease to exist!"

"yes" said Spike, "imagine though, that you aren't some guardian sent by the gods, that you aren't promised some eternal sodding fairy tale, with weak little pretty boys feeding you grapes, and a choir of bleeding angels. Imagine you are a vampire, who has spent for sodding ever showing the world what sin and violence really are. Imagine that you are at a point where you are promised Hell…which sounds a bit like that Heaven to be honest. Not having any afterlife AT ALL would be a great reward by itself! But…let's be honest, this wanker is going to Shanshu" Spike broke off his sentence and threw himself at Angel, who hadn't expected an attack, knocking the older vampire out cold, Spike rose and brushed himself off "he gets to be human and probably gets his sins forgiven, I'm the one who won't get another shot. Now, get the demon inside of me."

Fred woke up, groggy and feeling like she had been beaten across her body with a sack of potatoes, but amazingly, better than she had felt falling asleep….and Wes had been holding her, crying, she remembered that much, she shouldn't have woken at all! She sat up gingerly, and heard a cheer. Fred looked out the wall window, and saw all of her friends standing outside, now cheering. They waited a moment, and then parted, allowing Spike to approach the door. Fred was startled, she had expected Wesley to fight anyone in between them. Spike opened the door and smiled at her "hey there pet, we're all pretty stoked to see you awake. You know, Honest Boy Scout living in the tree said you would recover, but we weren't sure…if maybe the demon virus had done too much damage already" he stopped and winced, then smiled, brushing it off. Fred looked at him in concern, but she had to ask "why…why am I alive? I was DYING Spike, I know I was, I know I was…" Spike smirked "you didn't think he would let some nasty little demon take you, did you? Bugger that…no, Nancy Boy and I have to bash some heads, made a few deals, there's always a price, but it doesn't matter, we won, and this world is keeping you for a lot longer!"

Fred was momentarily elated, she threw her arms around the vampire 'Oh Spike, the handsome men came through again; you are my big damn heroes!' Spike smiled at her delight, but something of his pain must has shown for the empathetic little scientist. Fred hesitated, thinking for a moment before her eyes got wide with panic 'Oh Spike, no! Tell me you didn't do what I think you did!' Spike sighed 'demon had to go somewhere pet. Figured I was as good a place as any' Fred had tears in her eyes 'No, no, no this can't be happening! It's all my fault and..' Spike cut her off forcefully "No Fred, none of this mess is your fault, it's on that wanker from your lab, Knox. He's been dealt with, oh lord has he been dealt with. But everyone in this building loves you Fred, we were ready for a demonic war to save you. Any or all of us would have died and done it gladly. I didn't dare hope that it would be as easy as dusting one mean old vamp, Angel hurt me MUCH worse than this back in our day.'

Spike was cut off for a moment, his game face came to the surface and he grabbed the bedpost hard enough to splinter it He grumbled for a moment, then took Fred's hands in his own 'I don't have much longer love, but I need you to make me a promise. Don't beat yourself up over this, don't let it change you. You go out there and you live your life with the energy and love I have seen is in you. You find someone who loves you as you are, Wesley or Lorne, or Buffy for all the difference it makes, and you live a long and happy life. As an old friend once said, be brave, live, for me. Can you do that Fred, can you promise me?' His voice was getting weaker and although he wouldn't admit it he could feel the demons burning through his body, but he held her hands gently and if trouble came now, he would still stand and fight for Fred until he actually fell to dust, it would be so easy to let go right then, but he couldn't leave this unfinished.

Fred wrapped her arms around Spike, tears falling freely "I promise Spike. I promise you I will do every amazing thing in this world, then create a few new ones. I'm gonna live a better life than you would even believe!' Spike embraced her 'That's all I've wanted since the day we met. The others are gonna throw a party for your recovery, you go on out there, don't shed another tear for me, and you party with them, hit the ground running…..I love you Winifred Burkle, always have and I always will' and with those parting words, William Pratt, the Bloody, Scourge of Europe and Destroyer of Sunnydale, died in the arms of a sweet nerd from Texas, falling to dust.

Fred stayed there for a moment, hugging empty air, fighting to compose herself. At last, she rose and stepped outside, smiling at the room of loved ones. She hugged each of them, then stood between Lorne and Wesley, raising a glass of champagne 'Tomorrow we will mourn our loss, but Spike made me give him my word that today would be a joyous day, a day of friendship and love, and the first of many. I mean to keep that promise. Tomorrow we mourn, but today we celebrate' she raised her glass "To Spike, and second chances!'

The End.


End file.
